


Bedshaped

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Do Cybermen sleep?





	Bedshaped

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2nd, 2008.

"Do Cybermen sleep?" She spoke quietly, speaking just to herself and not to him as she ran zipper of the denim jacket up and down.

"They have to rest to regenerate power. For about a quarter of an hour every three days, so in sense yes." She looks up confused for a brief moment, not aware she had actually said anything out loud. Actually she wasn't entirely convinced she had; the Doctor, like the Tardis, always seemed to be in her head.

"I wonder what kind of shape they'd create in a bed." She looks up and starts laughter at the pure confusion on his face. "I mean really, one Cyberman that box spring is going to be completely out of commission!"

"Rose, Cybermen don't sleep in beds."

"It was a joke. Man at least I didn't ask you about their sex lives."

For the last few hours he had been quiet, lost in his thoughts and unwilling to grant her. Something Rose wasn't used to, but she knew when to push him and when to wait. She tried not to let his behavior get to her, telling herself it wasn't her, that he'd be better soon enough. It was she was used to him being strong, full of life and in control of everything, especially himself. Her little joke before would've led to a rather stranger conversation about alien species and their sex lives, today? Just a nod and a I suppose so.

"Why don't we land somewhere safe, perhaps an abandoned part of a planet and get some sleep Doctor?" She asked gently after walking over to him and resting her hand on his upper arm. He turned smiling kindly.

"Oh I'm alright."

"Are you sure? There's no shame in admitting needing a nap. Might make you feel better."

"It might also bring the nightmare back." This time he spoke quietly almost ashamed of the words.

Rose doesn't dare to ask, though she wants to. Without a further word she nods reinursually before stepping back to the seat and back to simply fiddling with her zipper. It wasn't just him who had been quiet as of late the entire Tardis, her hums, beeps, clanks and other various sounds that Rose once found slightly frightening, seemed more subdue in nature. Likely tapping into the Doctor's mood. The last world they visited, nothing happened. Not to say it was a disappointing bore, because life with him never was, but it was a bit relaxed. Which Rose did find good.

"They killed them." The Doctor blurred out, staring at his trainers.

"Pardon?"

"Ah it's silly! Just a dream! Neutrons, particles of a fantastic brain attempting to settle down. Nothing more." Rose stands again, her face conveying it was more. She knew it and he knew it.

"Doctor just tell me please." Using her best calm and compassionate voice to give him that extra push to grinder through his own tough interior.

"You know it's funny you mentioned Cybermen, why?"

"Don't know, just popped in my head I suppose."

"Just in my dreams there is this one Cyberman, a lone Cyberman is just as dangerous as a hundred. Anyways I dreamed it killed everyone I ever cared about. You. Sarah Jane. Jamie. Barbara. And so many others. But the worse thing is it lets me live." Rose grabs him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry ok? I'm safe. And so are they." Really she didn't know, but the lie seemed to calm him, even if a little.

"Enough of this silliness! Time for some real silliness. Wanna see a planet with weird and I mean weird bed shapes?" Rose nods excited. "Than it's off for Memnumdar!"


End file.
